It Wasn't Meant To Go Like This
by goodcookie14
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora and you have just been evicted. Enter stoner and surprisingly good marijuana maker Gamzee Makara, who just so happens to also be in the same predicament as you. Drug dealing isn't exactly how you wanted to be remembered by posterity, but right now you'll go for anything. Before you know it, you've been caught up in a world much bigger than you initially


**AN: Well, first Homestuck fanfic. Thats cool I guess. This is mostly a prequel chapter to see if anybody will read this. If people like it I'll post more. No set pairings as of right now, so please PM me or review if you want certain characters of pairings and I;ll try to fit them in. Enjoy :)**

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're about to be gunned down by a fuckin' juggalo themed drug dealer of all people.

"I really don't wanna do this, you know that? But some things you just gotta do." Gamzee drawls in his permanently-stoned sounding voice, "Bro, you really shouldn't a ratted to the cops. A lot fewer body bags would've been spared. But now we gots to take down the fuzz who know about this little...organization."

"Gam come on!" You plead, hoping your voice doesn't sound as desperate as you feel, "Pyrope was the only officer I told! I swwear, if you let me go right now I won't tell a soul. Not a single fuckin' soul."

"Oh brother, you don't know how deep of a grave you've dug yourself." He grins maniacally, his stupid face paint contorting into a far less pleasant shape, "This aint the little leagues any more. You aren't best friend anymore. Once you die and we get rid of my justice loving girlfriend, we'll be home free. And to sweeten the pie so to speak, nobodies gonna mess with the Makara gang when they hear that their leader took down Eridan fucking Ampora. After this, all I have to do is sit back, slam a faygo, and wait for the dough to roll in."

"Stop! Your going to far! I'll skip town, I swear!" You clench your eyes shut and give one final attempt at breaking the ropes that hold your hinds behind your back.

"It's almost..."

You hear the cold click as Gamzee cocks the pistol. Maybe you'll get lucky and he was to stupid to remember a silencer. At least then there is a chance someone will find your corpse.

"Like a..."

God dammit. Why'd you have to be such a fuckin' nook sniffing failure and get yourself into this mess.

"Motherfuckin..."

What'll Fef do? Will she even care? No, she's probably to busy sucking Captor's stupid cock. What about Terezei? Gam'll go after her next, no doubt. You can add accidental murder of a blind woman onto your list of accomplishments.

"Miracle."

**Months in the past...**

You're name is Eridan Fuckin' Ampora, and you've just been evicted from your apartment.  
This can't be happening. You're an Ampora for fucks sake! One of the richest most well-known families in the world!

It's all Crone's fault. Dad always liked him better, and you guess you just couldn't match up to the precious little greaser wannabe.

"You to, huh bro?"

You glance up, taking a minute to stop wallowing in regret and self pity to wonder why the fuck the apartment buildings resident stoner was attempting to make friendly conversation with you.

"Wwhat the fuck do you mean, clowwn face?" You grumble back, not really caring about the answer, but somewhat glad that at least someone still cares about you.

"I mean those motherfuckers kicked you out to." Gamzee continues with glazed eyes, pointing at the eviction notice on your door, "Man, they sure like screwing with people, don't they?"

"Yeah." You whisper in reply, still trying to wrap your head around the fact that wow, you are actually homeless.

"I'm cool, though. Just as long as I got this." The idot pulls out a baggie of weed in the hallway of your apartment building. Luckily, nobody is around to see it.

"Wwhoa! Put that awway! Do you knoww how much trouble I'll get into if I get caught wwith you if you get seen wwith that?" You hiss, not so much as worrying about him getting caught than you.

"Nah, bro. It's fine. Here, you want some?" Gamzee replies, leaning in uncomfortably close to your face.

"No w- aww, what the hell. If I'm gonna fuck up my life, its either go big or go home now, right?" You take the baggy with shaking hands, and nearly shove it back towards Gam before you catch a whiff, "This is...strong stuff. Wwhere the hell you get somethin' as good as this?"

"Oh, y'know, grew it myself. I got a real nice little place in the country, with a greenhouse and some sweet, sweet, plants-" He begins, but you cut him off.

"You grew this shit?" You hiss at him, eyes wide as a small, stupid idea begins to form in your mind, "Hey, have you ever thought of getting a partner?"

You have no idea that saying that least sentence will fuck up your life for a good, long time.


End file.
